Unexpected
by annie1997
Summary: Lucy was kidnapped again and stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, when something unexpected happens will Nicolas be able to save her in time. * I do not own any of the characters. :( There will be some language in this story later on*
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story no rude comments- Annie**

* * *

**Nicolas's view**

LUCYYYYYYY! I screamed as loud as I could when I saw that someone had Lucy on top of the house.

"Drake family, don't bother trying to find me or even try and follow Lucky's scent like I know one person will", he said as my whole family looked back at me telling me not to do anything reckless. Nothing was going through my head, but Lucy and to get her back in my arms again, so I ran at him. That's when he did something to my head and vanished with Lucy with him.

"Nicolas why did you go after her", my mom said as I saw Bruno on the roof where Lucy had just been.

"I didn't see Bruno up there and I wasn't thinking mom I just had to get her back." I told my mom looking down at the ground, when I saw Quinn come right next to me.

"We'll get her back ok Nick." The only reason I wasn't thinking was that Lucy pregnant and we were planning to tell the whole family tomorrow. I just found out the day before when I was over at Lucy's house.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I was over at Lucy's house having a movie night for our 1 year anniversary. We didn't want to do anything special we just wanted something simple and nothing big. Luckily my parents, my brothers, and Solange knew not to call us 'cause we wouldn't answer our phone. In the middle of the movie we were watching Lucy shot up from her seat and ran to the bathroom and started to puke her guts out._

_"Lucy what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Nick I jus..." she stopped to puke again just as I got the door open._

_"Lucky I know your lying what is it?" I asked her looking her straight in her eyes. She wiped her mouth and was about to talk, but closed her mouth._

_"Lucky you can tell me anything you know that." She took a deep breath and I knew this was hard for her to say._

_"Nicky do you love me?" I don't even know why she would even ask that when I told her millions of times._

_"Of course I do Lucky. Why would you ask?"_

_"Nick I'm pregnant." I just stopped and looked at her I could tell she was about get upset 'cause I haven't said anything in about a good 5 minutes._

_"Well say something Nicky."_

_"Lucky were having a baby." I told her and kissed her I didn't care if she just threw up this is the best news I ever had._

_"I thought you be mad and leave me." She said as she looked down at the floor, I picked up her chin so I could look into her big hazel eyes._

_"Lucky you have to know I would never leave you I love you too much to even try. I wanted to have a baby with you, but I thought it be later on in life."_

_"I know, but Nicky what are we going to do I'm only 19."_

_"We'll figure it out trust me Lucky."_

_"I trust you Nicky, but let's tell them tomorrow."_

_"Ok is there anything else you want babe."_

_"Just for you to kiss me."_

_"Well that's not to hard." I said as I kissed her with everything I had, with my vamp speed I brought Lucy back up to her room and laid her gently on her bed. I started to kiss down her neck and back up again, then I went for her shirt, but stopped._

_"Lucky you sure?"_

_"Yes Nicky I am." With that I think you know what happen next._

* * *

I walked into the house feeling worse, my family doesn't even know why we have to get Lucy as soon as we can. I know Lucy is going to hate for this, but its the only way we can save her quicker.

"Guys can everyone come here." I said as everyone got to the living room with a confused looked on their faces.

"What me and Lucy were going to tell was that Lucy is pregnant. That's why I ran after her I just had to get them back safe and sound." All I saw was my mom face go into battle mood, and dad tried his best to calm her down, but it didn't look like it was working.

"NICOLAS DRAKE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER WE WOULDN'T HAVE JUST STOOD THERE."

"I just found out yesterday, but Lucy wanted to be the one to tell you guys."

"BRUNO!" I felt bad for Bruno he was rarely yelled at.

"Yes Helena."

"We need to find Lucy now can you follow the track that you found."

"Will do Helena." Bruno left so I knew mom was going to yell at me some more about getting Lucy pregnant so I was ready for the wrath that is my mother.

"Oh and Nicolas I'll yell at you as soon as we Lucy back."

"Ok so how are we going to find her."

"There is something we didn't mentioned to you or even Lucy."

"What is it", my siblings were all wondering at this point.

"She comes from a long line of Witches, fact she is the descendent of the first witch family the Duchannes."

"Mom that's the one of the most powerful witches that exist. They don't have any known descendants", Connor said, he would know he has his face deep in so many books.

"Well usually the boy of the family carries the name, but they had a girl before they died, and it was Lucy's mother's mom." Of course I heard everything my mom just said, but all I could think was she was a witch.

"She's a Witch", I said knowing that I was a little behind, but you can't blame me.

* * *

**I know for people that are ready my other stories I'm taking a long time to write them, but I was busy with school and everything and I promised to get the chapters as soon as I can so don't forget about them. Also review and tell me how I did with this chapter thought I do something knew.- Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything went dark when my mother and my father told me that my Lucy was a witch. I think I stood there for a good 20 minutes 'cause then I see my sister Solange snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey Nick you ok. We kind of need you."

"What can I do I can't track her."

"Well you actually can Nick." That was my mother who came into view.

"How?" I asked.

"Well you said she's pregnant right?"

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Well since its your kid you can smell where she went."

"Your kidding me right Lucy would kill me if she knew I could do this", I said as my mom face was serious of what she just said.  
"Your not joking are you?"

"I'm not son, but will do this tomorrow it's about sunrise."

"Ok mom", I said as I went up to my room by myself. It didn't feel good going up to my room with out Lucy, it just felt empty and I was really just moping around. Sleeping was even harder for me, all I could think was about Lucy and our unborn child I just hope that he didn't hurt a hair on her. After looking out the window sleep finally came to me, but all I dreamt about was Lucy and our baby.

**Lucy's View**

I was just waking up when I started to remember what happen before I passed out. Out of fear I grabbed my stomach afraid for the baby, when someone walked in the room.

"Don't worry your baby is fine the sleep meds we gave you didn't harm it."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It does to me asshole."

"Fine my name is Shelby Bishop, I've been waiting to get revenge on your family from banishing me."

"Now, I remember you, you were Logan's crazy ex-girlfriend." I said as she slaps me across my face and I could tell she cut my face, when I saw my own blood drip off my face.

"I was the best thing that's ever happened to Logan."

"No he has the perfect girlfriend now, so why take me my family never did anything to you."

"Gosh do you know anything about your own family history. Your the descendent of the first witch family the Duchannes."

"But I can't be a witch I've always been human."

"Poor Lucky doesn't even know her own family history." I just look at her now I know why Logan went out with Shelby, she was pretty with long blond hair and really dark blue eyes. As she started to walk out of the room she turned back to look at me.

"Oh and don't worry Lucky, I won't harm the baby, but I never said anything about you." With that she walked out the door and I looked at the only window I had and saw a way out if I could get bobby pin. I started to drift off to sleep thinking about how I never knew I was a witch and about Nick and our baby.

**Nick's View**

I was just waking up when I was roaming my hand to find Lucy, but the memories from last night weren't a bad dream and Lucy was kidnapped and I was the only one who can save her. I get dressed and walked downstairs to see my whole family getting every weapon we ever had.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, but when I sent Bruno to look at the trail he found, it led him to a dead end so we need you to track Lucy the rest of the way", my mom said as I grabbed a few stakes and was out the door in under 3 minutes. As Bruno lead us to the spot he lost the trail my senses took over and I knew exactly where Lucy was, I start to run while the rest of my family followed me. All I could think about was Lucy, and our baby.

"I'm coming for you Lucy, both of you", I whispered into the wind.

* * *

**So I know this might have took a little long, but now that it's finally SUMMER there will be a lot more chapters to come I think this story might only go to like 10 chapters haven't decide yet- Annie**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Plz review and tell me how I'm doing with this story Thax- Annie**

* * *

**Lucy's View**

I start to wake up looking for Nick knowing he always ends up right next to me in bed everytime, but he wasn't anywhere. That's when I knew that I was kidnapped, and Nicolas was nowhere in sight. When I looked back at the window then back at the floor and that's when I saw a little bobby pin that must have been Shelby's. When I was about to work on the lock, I hear the door open the I saw both Shelby and Matthew walk into the room. I figured it was Matthew because Shelby let it slip that her brother look me.

"So Lucky you ready for transfer."

"Wait what transfer?" I look at Shelby not even know what she is talking about.

"You transfer the rule and your powers," Shelby looks at my more confused face, "fine I'll explain see the first witch family also became the first royal family, when other witches started to pop up everywhere. So they had a meeting with all the witches and separated them into 6 groups **Abbott**, **Bishop**, **Good**, **Parris**, **Blake**, and **Duchannes** which is your family."

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"Since your family is one of the royal 6 and the first family, your power is stronger than any of the other 5 put together. So when you change the line of royals your powers follow the person you give them too."

"There is only one thing wrong with that. I don't have any powers no matter what you told me, I've always been human dating a vampire."

"Oh that's where your wrong Lucky. We'll be back when the moon is full which is about 2 hours here's some food and water eat up your going to need it." Shelby said as she walked out of the room.

**Nicolas's View**

All I did was follow the lemon smell that I knew was Lucy's by heart. I was running so fast I didn't know I lost most of my family, except Quinn, Connor, and Logan. I lost Sol as soon as I ran out the door, when I stopped my brothers were looking at me weried.

"Nick what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"She has to be in that cell with the bars on them, it's where her sent is the strongest." I said as we waited for the rest of my family, when I saw them all come up they saw where we were all looking. We decide it would be best if Quinn, Logan, Connor, and me go straight in and find Lucy, while mom, dad, Sebastian, Marcus, and Solange watch the outside so no one could get away. We run right in to see a boy and a girl that looked really familiar to Logan.

"Shelby is that you?" Logan asked losing his focus for a minute.

"Logan great to see you. Did you finally come back for me."

"Shelby I have a girlfriend who I love more than anything in the world."

"That's not true, just like I told Lucky I was the best thing that ever happen to you."

"Shelby where is Lucy?"

"Oh why would I tell you I need her powers so my family will be true royals." Shelby said as mom came in and cuffed both Shelby and Matthew. The cuffs were made to block magic. Logan looks at me and I nodded my head and went to look for Lucy. I looked in all the rooms when I didn't hear a heartbeat I went back to the room with Shelby was in and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Where is Lucy."

"In the 3rd room to the right." I let her drop to the floor and went to the door she told me I couldn't hear anything I kicked the door open to see no one in the room and the window open.

"Where are you Lucy." I said to myself.

**Lucy's View**

When I couldn't hear her footsteps I start to pick the lock, the next few seconds were important to unlock it. When I heard a click I opened the lock then the window and started to run like hell I didn't care if there were vampires around. I knew there was an underground place for me to stay when Nicolas was showing me where they all were, when I found one that I knew lead back to the Drake compound, someone grabbed me and took me in a cabin where I couldn't get out like it had a barrier around the cabin.

"Who are you and why can't I leave?"

"I'm Rosaline Abbott."

* * *

**Ok so please review this story I'd like to know how I'm doing on this thax- Annie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this took forever, but I've been having writers block for like ever so I'll try to get more chapter up soon.- Annie**

* * *

**Nicolas' View**

I went back into the main room where my family, Shelby and her brother were in. As I walked into the room I looked right at Shelby.

"Where is she."

"I already told you."

"Well she's not there, so where did you hide her."

"I didn't hide her anywhere she was in that room 2 minutes before you guys came in."

"Well she can't just disappear yet."

"There is a window in her room she might have unlocked it. She's smart enough to get out of a room", Shelby said as I grabbed ahold of Shelby's neck. I knew if I still had a grip on her neck I could kill her.

"If you know where Lucy is and not telling us I will kill you myself." Shelby was laughing like it was a funny joke, then she looked back at me.

"It's a full moon the other witches who want power are sure to find her. It's just a matter of time till someone will find her and most of them don't care that she pregnant." I let go of Shelby and got a whiff of Lucy's scent and started into the woods.

**Lucy's View**

"Are ... are you a witch?"

"Yes I' am Lucy, but I'm one of the good guys."

"How do I know you are?"

"Well Lucy my grandmother was by your grandmother during the power struggle."

"What is the power struggle?"

"Well when the first 6 witches were fighting for power they had a war. It turned out that your family outweighed the other five. So after a week they made a list with the most powerfulness as Queen to the least powerfulness as princess. So since your family beat out everyone they became the first royal family."

"But why does Shelby want my power, and why des she have to do it on the full moon?"

"Well the only time to change the royal line is on a full moon. Since they could change the line at anytime during a full moon they tried looking for your family."

"Who's they?"

"The Bishop and the Parris. They were the second and third powerfulness. Both wanted power more than anything so they killed your family or so they thought. When they both realize that their power didn't get any stronger they both knew that someone survived, but never carried the name."

"So why aren't you trying to get my power?"

"Because my family hid the baby so it would never be found. Get some rest Lucy you'll be able to leave tomorrow night." Rosaline said as I fell asleep hoping that Nick would find me soon.

**Rosaline's View**

As soon as I knew Lucy was asleep I knew I had to call the Drakes. Since the sun was coming up and they would be passed out I decided to call her mom. After 5 rings I hung up and called the Drakes so they knew where she was. So I called Helena and left a message for both her and Nick.

**_"Helena, its me Rosaline I found Lucy. She's safe with me I'm at the cabin where Lucy and Nicolas used to come around. If I'm right it should be close to the third tunnel I'll keep Lucy safe for Nicolas."_ **I hung up the phone and watched Lucy sleep.

**Nicolas' View**

I was running and running deeper and deeper into the woods when I saw a little bit of sunlight. I looked for one of the tunnels that led to the Drake compound. I got into one with my code and decided to stay here till twilight so I could find Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helena's View**

After Nicolas ran into the woods, I got everyone home before daylight. Except Solange who passed out halfway home. As I was about to go to bed my phone rang, but I let it go to voicemail.

"Dear you know you should have answered it."

"No, who's it from?"

"It says its from Rosaline Abbott."

"What does the voicemail say?", I asked when Liam played the voicemail.

**_"Helena, its me Rosaline I found Lucy. She's safe with me I'm at the cabin where Lucy and Nicolas used to come around. If I'm right it should be close to the third tunnel I'll keep Lucy safe for Nicolas."_**

The next call I was making to Nicolas, so I dialed him up real quick. After not answering I left him a message.

**_"Nick, Lucy's in the cabin you guys went to as kids. Someone is keeping her safe just get her when you wake up and bring her to the house."_** I hung up the phone and went to bed. I was thinking what are we going to do with another kid in the house.

**Lucy's View**

I start to wake up, when I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30 at night. I was thinking how I got here when last night started coming back to me. All I thought was about the baby and Nicky. When someone knocked on my door I let them in to see it was Rosaline with a bunch of food. She sat down next to my bed.

"You should eat for both you and the baby."

"Ok, but does anyone know I'm here?"

"Yes the Drakes know where you are and Nicolas should be here soon, then you can go home. I'll put a protective spell around the house before I leave so this never happens again." Rosaline said as I was wondering I've never met her and she is being so nice.

"Why are you being so nice to me. Not that I mind it's just that, we just met and all." Rosaline just looked at me and smiled and I smiled back because I felt safe.

"Well my family being the fourth for the line, we protect your family so you stay in power. If anything happen to your family my family takes over. But that will never happen trust me."

"Ok Rosaline I trust you." I said as I started to eat and I heard someone come through the door.

"Lucy"

**Nicolas' View**

I wake up knowing where Lucy is thanks to my mom. I got to the cabin that was near the third tunnel and walked right in looking for Lucy. When I saw her as I walked through the front door.

"Lucy"

"Yea I'm here with Rosaline." I heard Lucy say as I shut the front door and went into the bedroom she was in. As soon as I walked into the room looking at Lucy eating I went right next her and kissed her, kissed her like it was only me and her.

"Well good to see you too." Rosaline said as she took Lucy's tray from her.

"Sorry Rosaline, it's just that with everything that happen..." Rosaline stopped Lucy form finishing what she was saying.

"It's fine I would have done the same if I was in your position."

"Thanks again for keeping Lucy and the baby safe." I picked Lucy up from her bed.

"It was my job, but it was no trouble. Now get home safe I'll see you there soon", Rosaline said as I took Lucy to one of the entrance tunnels and started to walk.

"Nicky, you know I can walk."

"Not with my kid, Lucky." I knew she hated it when I would call her that, but she didn't have a comeback. She finally looked at me when we got the house.

"Fine, but when I get fat and blame it all on you."

"Never in a million years Lucky."

"Sometimes I really hate you Nicky."

"No you don't you love me all the time." I kissed her as we got through the front door when I heard Quinn whistling at us. Lucy pulled away embarrassed, and I don't blame her I never kissed her in front of my whole family before.

"Nick keep it in your pants" Quinn said as Hunter hit the back of Quinn's head.

"Thank you Hunter" Lucy said as I placed her on the couch and my mom and dad came in the living room.

"Lucy its good to have you back safe. Is Rosaline with you guys?" My Mom asked.

"I think so, Nicky?" They both looked at me.

"She should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok so mind telling me how along you are Lucy." I saw Lucy looked down at her lap, before she looked at my mom. Lucy was going to say something until Rosaline walked in.

"Hey Helena."

"Rosaline, Lets just do the spell so we can relax."

"Ok so do you have the cup?"

"I do, here you go", Helena said as she handed the cup to Rosaline.

"Now I need a drop or so of your blood so you wont be effected by the spell."

"Whose blood do you need?"

"Just your blood, Liam's Nicolas', and Lucy's blood."

"Ok lets just do this" Lucy said as she got up and got the knife from the kitchen.

**Lucy's View**

I got the knife and waited for Rosaline to tell me what to do.

"So what do I do?"

"Well you have to have it in order."

"So what's the order?"

"Liam, Helena, Nicolas, then you."

"Ok" I said as I cut each of their hands and have the blood pour into cup when it was my turn.

"When you cut your hand just repeat nonchristia." Rosaline said as I said the words over and over again. When I saw a thin line around the house.

"Ok Lucy your good if you need anything just call" Rosaline said as I hugged her as she left. After Rosaline left I look back at Helena. She and Liam were already going into the study. I look at Nick ready as I'll ever be, and they have to go easy on me I'm pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nicolas' View**

I knew that this was going to be both yelling and questions. I walk into the office with Lucy, when I noticed that all my siblings were in the living room.

"Mom we might not wont to be so loud everyone is in the living room.

"They can't hear us take a seat and start answering."

"Ok" both ma and Lucy said.

"So Lucy how far along are you?"

"I would say 4 weeks."

"Ok do your parents know?"

"No, and they don't need to know."

"Why's that Lucy?"

"You guys are my family. My parents are never here like ever."

"I know Lucy, but you still need to tell them."

"Can you do it Helena please?"

"Ok Lucy, now Nick makes sure she gets some sleep."

"Will do Mom, night." I said as I picked Lucy up and carried her to my room. I set her downon the bed and I go to put on my pj's.

"You know once this baby comes everyone will be all over it."

"I know and the bay will be a Drake boy."

"Like we need more of that in the house."

"Well it is more likely its going to be a boy."

"Yea in your family, we don't know anything about my family yet."

"True, but we'll do it tomorrow, but right now you need to get some sleep."

"Fine, but can you lay down next to me."

"Always" I said as I got under the cover and pulled her close to me. Now that Lucy and the baby were safe I could get some real sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding out

**Nicolas' View**

I watch Lucy as she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and like an angel as she slept. I got out of bed so I can get her something to eat and drink. I couldn't get what she said last night out of my head, but I knew we had to find out more about her family. I go straight down the kitchen and made Lucy some toast and eggs. I put the eggs and toast on the plate and brought it up. As I was walking back up I saw that Lucy was still sleeping. So I took this time to put the plate on my desk and thought of a plan to wake her up. When I was thinking of a plan she started to move around, so I just sat on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey Lucky." She hates being called Lucky, just as much as I hate being called Nicky.

"Why are you up before me?"

"It's 6 at night, you slept in a little bit. I got you food though."

"Awww, thanks Nicky" she says while she's eating the whole thing in mere minutes.

"You want to learn more about your family?"

**Lucy's View**

When Nick said that I finished my food and jumped out of bed. I look at Nick on the ground, I guess I knocked him on his butt.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Well you did knock me down Lucy."

"So your a vampire, just get up" I said as Nick got up and went straight to me.

"Umm, the door is the other way Nick."

"I can't give my girlfriend a kiss?"

"Really Nick, but yea..." I was saying when Nick kissed me and stopped me from talking.

"Now we can find out about your family."

"Ok" I was still a little dizzy after he kissed me, so Nick grabbed my hand. We take the short walk to the library that was down the hall from Nick's room. As we walked in there were already books on the table.

"Ok my mom and dad had already started to pull out books that would help us. So you get one corner and I get the other."

"Ok let's get started." After a good 2 hours I thought that we would never fine it, till I found a book with my witch family's crest. I started to flip through it till Nick came up behind me.

"Did you find something?"

"Yea I did a whole book about them."

"Like what Lucy?"

"My family tree, some spells that involve getting the crown, and also a spell for a coronation for the new Queen. It's also like a dairy from Lena Duchannes. She wrote notes next to the spells and in the blank pages she just wrote about her life up the fire."

"Lucy can you look at the spells that transvers the crown."

"Ok", I flip to the page, my eyes widen.

"What does it say Lucy?"

"Shelby was right anyone can take the crown on a full moon, but not any regular full moon, it has to me a full blood moon."

"When Shelby took you it wasn't a blood moon."

"It was it just didn't show the red, they would have to wait for the fullest blood moon there is and it's on October 31st."

"But what I don't get is why Shelby took you way before?"

"She wanted to make sure it would work, by taking my powers." I look back at the book and see that Lena wrote something on this one.

"Nick there is a way to stop her."

"How?"

"Look Lena said _**'That if they wanted the crown, they would have to kill me, but the thing they don't know is that I'm pregnant and they can't get the crown even if they did kill me. This baby girl (I know it is a girl) has power like I've never seen, but no one can take the crown till the baby is born.'**_Wow so that's why Shelby was waiting for."

"Yea, but go to the last thing she wrote."

"I found it, but I know what her main power was."

"What was it?"

"The power to tell the future."

"So she could see into the future."

"Yep, let me read it ok Nick", I said as I looked back at the book.

_**"Lucky, if your reading this that means it's almost time for the final battle. If your wondering how I knew you would read this, I have the power to see into the future. So let me tell you what happen the day of the fire. I saw my death coming , but I didn't give birth to you yet. Oh and if your confuse, yes you are the baby that came out of the fire. I made other people that would protect you. When I walked in I could feel you coming on the day before the full blood moon, so I feared for your safety. So I sent you with Agnes Abbot, and Rosalinda Good to take car of you. Everything in this book will teach you how to use your powers, just be safe my daughter, here comes the flames."**_

I was in mid tears, so Lena was my mother and I was the baby that was in the fire. All I could do was be frozen, Nick kissed my head and then his parents walked in.


	8. Chapter 8: Making the next move

**Helena's View**

We always knew who Lucy was we were told by Agnes and Rosalinda when they disappeared. We walk to see that Lucy found the book, and by the look on her face she knows everything including who her mother was.

"Nick how much does she know?"

"She know everything about everything, Lena left a message for Lucy."

"Yea we know, both Agnes and Rosalinda told us everything and left the book before they left."

"So you knew this whole time Helena?"

"Yea, but we couldn't tell you, you had to figure it out for yourself."

"So, what do we do next?"

"See when your due, then go from that, so Nick take her down to Geoffrey."

"Ok mom, I tell you later." Nick said as he left with Lucy. All I could think of is, don't let Lucy be due on the 31st.

**Lucy's View**

Nick and I walked down to Geffory to see exactly when I'm due. I can't believe that Helena wouldn't tell me, but I knew she had her reasons for doing so. So far today has been a world wind. First I find out I'm a witch and royalty and also that major house that burned down with the only survivor being a baby, oh ya that was me. Nick and I walk through the door into Geoffrey's office.

**Geoffrey's View**

Helena gave me a heads up that Nick and Lucy were coming down, and for me to tell her first when the baby is due. But the way Lucy looks, she looks like she's ready to pop. I was not going to tell Lucy that, she had a short temper without the baby, I can't think of how short her temper is now with the baby.

"Nick, Lucy good to see you guys."

"Geoffrey, what do I have to do?"

"Can you just sit on this chair and it will go quick, I promise."

"Ok" Lucy said as she sat in the chair and Nick took his place right next to her. They were so cute together it was like a match made in heaven.

"Ok so Lucy, I'm going to check on the baby first", I said as I was looking at the baby, they couldn't see the date the baby was due, but Helena is not going to like this.

"So the baby looks good, but I can't get an exact day of when the baby is due, but you can find out the sex if you want?" Lucy looks at Nick to answer, he is so in love with Lucy, I think it would kill him if she died and vice versa.

"No we'll wait, we have this bet going on. Thanks Geoffrey." Nick said as they left and I called Helena.

**Nicolas' View**

I knew that Geoffrey knew when the baby was due. He just wasn't telling us, so that means going to my mother to find out. I left Lucy in my-our room so she could sleep. As I went around the corner and I heard my mother's voice and Geoffrey's.

"When is she due Geoffrey?"

"October 31."

"No, it can't be I'm not going to let Lucy go through what happen to her mother."

"It won't happen Helena. Lucy has everyone and I'm pretty sure that Nick wont let anything happen to the both of them."

"I know, but still anything can happen to her. Nick I know your right around the corner."

"Mom, I won't let anything happen to her. What if I take her to the family cabin, we won't tell anyone about it. Please mom I want to keep them both safe."

"Fine, but you leave tomorrow and your taking Geoffrey with you."

"Ok, see you in the morning Geoffrey." I said as I walked back to my room.

**Helena's View**

When I knew Nick was out of hearing range I turned back to Geoffrey.

"Make sure that all three of them are safe, or its your head that Nick will have." I said as Geoffrey left.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Battle

**Lucy's View**

Nick just told me we were getting away for a few days. I don't know why we are going, but I'm kinda happy we are. It sucks that Geffory has to come with, but I understand why. I walked out of Nick's room to the car where both Nick and Geffory were waiting for me.

"So you have yet to tell me where we are going."

"It's a surprise, both Geffory or I can't say a word, so just get in the car ok Lucy", Nick said as he kissed my head.

"Ok." I hop in the back with Nick while Geffory was driving.

**Nick's View**

Why did Lucy have to ask so many questions. I couldn't tell if anyone overheard us, but I'm 99% sure that no one did, or Geffory would have said something. When we got half- way to the cabin Lucy fell asleep on my lap. It made me smile that she was with me and not anyone else, and also that we get to have a kid together and be together forever. Sappy right, but that's what Lucy does to me she makes me she the brighter (mostly darker side)side of things and just as this sparkly in her eyes when she knows something might get her in trouble. I haven't seen it much lately, but I guess she might be staying out of trouble for the baby's sake (I think it's just for my sake, but then again it's also the baby.

"How she doing Nick?" Geffory said as I saw his eyes through the mirror.

"Fine, she just taking a nap. How long do we got till we get there?"

"Maybe about 10.. 20 minutes depending on how bad the traffic is."

"Ok, just wake us up when we get there", I said as laid back and close my eyes when I started to dream, but I knew it wasn't my dream it was Lucy's dream. I walk around trying to find Lucy, till I found her at the little park with a little a little boy that looked like a drake boy.

"Lucy, who's the little boy?"

"Nick, your here the little boy said his name was Hayden Drake." That's when I saw the little boy running towards both me and Lucy. As he was getting closer I can see hints of the Drake charm and those eyes are definitely Lucy's eyes mixed with grey.

"So, does this mean you think its a boy, Lucy."

"No, I still think its a girl, but he's cute isn't he."

"Yea he is", that's when everything started to get whirly that must mean were at the cabin already. As I got up Lucy did to and Geffroy waiting for us to get out of the car.

"Finnaly you guys sleep like a rock, everything is inside and Rosaline already put the barrier up."

"Ok, Nick can you pick me up?"

"Always, baby."

**Shelby's View**

As I go around the Drake compound I could tell that Lucy was long gone, the only problem is where. They would have to go to some place where Lucy is safest and no one could find them. I didn't bother with threatening the Drake's to tell me, because as I got close enough they were asking where Nick and Lucy went, but there mother wouldn't tell, just kept saying they had to get away for the baby's sake. That's when I felt it, I felt magic and not any normal kind of magic, but Lucy's Magic. I guess no one told her that since she is almost queen people can sense the power, now I know where they are, and that will be the place I will become the queen and kill the last Duchannes.

**Geoffrey's View**

I felt something was wrong, when Lucy was practicing so she can beat Shelby, but she's already so far along in both her p and her magic. Lena wasn't wrong when she said that she felt that the baby girl would be more powerful then anyone. It scares both me and Nick knowing she is due tomorrow and she's practicing not knowing at all, but its better that way, so she knows she has to get stronger and protect them both. When I saw Lucy drop to the floor Nick was there in a second as I ran over to both of them.

"Nick what happen?"

"She was practicing her magic and she just passed out." Nick was holding her really close to him, then he pulled back to see her waking up.

"Lucy what happened to you?" Nick asked.

"Just a little trick I found in Lena's journal. It's just a spell to look like your dead so stop worrying, I got everything han..." Lucy stop and held her stomach, that's when both me and Nick saw that her water broke.

"Nick rush her inside into the room, that we set up." Nick was off in a flash, so that was my turned I texted Helena to get everyone up to the cabin as soon as possible, when she asked why I told her that Lucy went into labor she didn't question it. As I get in the house and into the room I can see Lucy is all ready to go and in serious pain.

"GEFFORY I DON'T THINK WE HAVE TIME FOR YOU JUST TO STAND THERE."

"Ok Lucy when I count to three you have to push."

"FINE."

"One... Two... Three...

* * *

(an hour later 12:09 October 31)

**Nick's View**

"You did good Lucy."

"Really Nick, can you be any werieder?" Lucy said as I was only our little boy.

"I could be and tell you that I was right, that it was going to be a Drake boy."

"Ok, ok just let me get up please."

"Lucy don't..." I started but then Geffory cut in.

"No, Nick she's fine your family should be here soon, but till then Rosaline is here to protect that baby. Lucy please be careful and remember you are stronger than her."

"I will I promise to come back and end this now." Lucy said as she went up to our room with baby.

**Lucy's View**

I get up to mine and Nick's room with my little baby in my arms. I set him down in his crib, when I heard Nick come in and I was just getting ready for the fight that was coming.

"Lucy you know we still have to him."

"Nick I know, but I surprise you don't already know since you were in my dream. We are naming him Hayden Drake/ Duchannes, so he stills has the family last name." Not a moment later Rosaline walk in, to take Hayden and herself to the safe spot to keep my son safe, and since I learned that fake dead trick and my suit looks like I'm still pregnant.

"So you ready to go Lucy", Nick said as I look at our son, he looked just like he did in the dream.

"Yea one more thing", I said as I grabbed a book and a bracelets with a picture of all three of us and I handed it to Rosaline. I kissed my little boy then Nick when I was about to send them to the safe spot.

"It's been great knowing you Lucy, your mother is proud of you." Rosaline said.

"Same here, just protect my son if anything happens to me."

"Nothing will here. Lena wanted to give this to you when you turned 18, but I guess now is a better time then ever. Before you ask it has all the powers from past generations it should protect you."

"Thank you", I said as I sent them away. I had my face in Nick's shirt I didn't want to be away from my baby, but I knew he was in good hands. That was when I heard a loud thump and sensed the magic and I knew in that moment I needed to end this forever.

**Shelby's View **

You have no idea how long it takes just to get to the damn place, she hid it well better than I thought she would. In the corner of my eye I see the infamous Drakes' coming up ready for a fight. Little did they know they won't be able to touch me as soon as Lucy comes out of the house. I see Nick come out before Lucy as he walks over to where his family is, while she stands alone.

"You know your not a good boyfriend leaving your pregnant girlfriend to do her own battle."

"They know they can't be part of this fight, they've known for awhile." Lucy said coming from outside the doorframe.

"It looks like you haven't had the kid yet."

"Yea well lets just say the baby can wait a little bit. So are we doing this or are you going to tell me how fat I look."

"You want a battle you got a battle."

**Lucy's View**

The first spell she threw was just out of pure rage, so she wasn't to keen on her aim. When she missed too high you could tell she had it in her heart to kill both me and my baby.

"That's all you got, what happen to the 'I'm more powerful then you are.'"

"Just a warm up I don't see you doing anything."

"'Cause I don't have to." I looked Shelby right in the eyes she knew she could beat me, but she was still going to try. I start whispering things under my breath getting ready for the one spell that was always memorized by everyone in my family. Instead it being Latin or Greek the spell was mainly a riddle rhyme.

"You can't hurt me, you won't hurt me, now or ever. You won't see the light of day, you won't hear a sound while your underground, forever and always you will never hurt me or anyone else. Be gone I strip your family of your power and banish you from this earth so burst into all the five elements, Earth, Water, Air, Fire and Sprit, may you be gone and never hurt anyone again." With that she burst into flames, drowned out by water, covered by earth, and carried away with air. It was finally over Shelby was dead and so was her magic.

* * *

**AFTERWARDS**

**Nick's View**

After we watch Shelby's body burn right in front of us, we were scared to go by Lucy for a bit, but not me when the spell was over I saw Lucy drop to the floor. I caught her just in time, I picked her up and walked her inside the house and up to our room. Rosaline wouldn't be able to leave till Lucy send them both back here, so all we could do is wait. I walk out of the room so Geffory can do his thing, but as soon as I came down the stairs my family asked me questions after questions, but mostly Solange, Quinn, and Connor.

"Did Lucy had the baby yet", Connor said.

"Is Lucy going to be ok, please tell me she is", Solange said.

"Is it a boy, are you naming it Quinn", Quinn said.

"Ok, first off Lucy will be fine, she's just sleeping it off. Yes Lucy had the baby its a boy and no we didn't name him Quinn." Quinn looked defeated knowing something was off with him. Before Lucy, Geffory, and I left Quinn wasn't his usual self, ever since he started dating Hunter, but before I could ask I see Lucy coming out with Rosaline and little Hayden, I go over to Lucy's side who is holding our son.

"Everyone I like you to meet Hayden Drake/ Duchannes."


	10. Chapter 10: Epologe (4 years later)

**4 Years Later**

**Lucy's View**

It's been 4 years since that day I killed Shelby and her families magic, I'm not proud that I messed up the royalty line, but I had no choice she was going to kill me and my baby. Now that I've made a new list of the line I have the Abbott family the next in line if anything were to happen to me, my son, or my daughter. Yes in those 4 years I had another kid Lily Drake/ Duchannes who is 3. Nick and I made sure to keep my family last name so they always know where they came from. I still go to the council meeting but only when it's important, but most of the time I'm at home with the kids and Nick. Well Nick is mostly stay at home, but still is able to teach his son to pick up girls. I go outside to see Lily practicing her magic and Hayden and Nick throwing the ball around.

"Lucy, Hayden is going to be a chick magnet", Quinn said coming out of nowhere.

"When will you learn not to teach my son any of your tricks", Lucy said.

"Well Lucy that was not going to happen, look at him he's got the Drake charm", Nick said coming up with Lily in his hands. Lily has been showing off her magic skills since she could talk, but her brother can do only some magic with the elements. Hayden gets mad when his little sister can do everything with her powers and he only get the main 5 elements.

"Mommy, I can lift people into the air look", Lily said as she started to lift Quinn in the air which made everyone laugh, because he was yelling to be put down on the ground. So Lily let him back on the ground, but he never said to put him down gently so he feel to the ground with a thump.

"Really Lily, you are just like your mother at times."

"Don't make me do that again Quinny", Lily told Quinn as he backed down. Lily made up Quinny, well I don't know why she came up with it, but all we know is that he was playing with Lily one day and never to talk about it ever again.

"What do you expect Quinn, she is my daughter here."

"You've never told us why Lily calls you Quinny?" Nick asked.

"And I've said it before I'm never talking about that day ever again." Quinn said as Hunter started to come over. Something looked off about her like she never planned to come here to the compound, Quinn picked Hunter's mood in a snap, something was really wrong with her. After that day both Quinn and Hunter straighten out everything and they were good, but that's not the case right now.

"I'll see you guys later", Quinn said as he took Hunter out of earshot from the family and Nick.

"Nick do you know what just happen there?"

"No, all I could hear is her heart beat, but it was going faster then its suppose to."

Before you ask yes I'm still human, but with my magic I'm still able to live as long as I want, but if something does happen Nick and I already have a plan to turn me when there was no other option. My life so far has been perfect, but all I worry about now is Hunter and Quinn, everyone in the family all have someone in their life. Connor has Chris, Logan has Isabeu, Solange has Keiran, and Quinn has always had Hunter if something were to change with those two, Quinn might go back to his old ways laying every girls he can every night.

**Quinn's View**

When Hunter started walking towards me I knew something up her heart was racing, so I took her so we were totally out of earshot from everyone. I know we worked everything out when Lucy had that battle, but anything could have happen. We got to a certain spot and I sat down with her, she barley said anything the whole walk up here.

"Hunter are you ok, your starting to scare me, you didn't say anything on the way up here I just need to know?"

"Quinn I'm pregnant."

* * *

So I know this took forever I had writers block then school and everything so sorry for the wait, can't wait to see if I do a sequel to this story, but I've been thinking about it for awhile- Annie


End file.
